Que por qué las amazonas usan máscara
by Shakary
Summary: El por qué de las máscaras para las amazonas, el pequeño Kanon tiene una teoría y está dispuesto a probarla.


**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

En mi país el día del niño se celebra el 9 de setiembre (un día tarde), así que les dejo esto como un regalo para los niños que llevamos dentro (los que somos un poco grandecitos) espero les guste y se entienda la idea.

Esta iba a ser parte de las historias paralelas, pero es muy larga, entonces mejor la separé.

**Que por qué las amazonas usan máscara**

**Coliseo, un día de verano, por la mañana**

Dos amazonas, enfrentaban al aprendiz de géminis y por alguna razón el pequeño no se defendía.

-Vamos Saga, tú puedes con ellas... -los aprendices de Sagitario y Capricornio, trataban de darle ánimos al gemelito, sin embargo, cerraron los ojos con una mueca de dolor, al ver caer al pobre Saga de espaldas sobre uno de los pilares- ouch... -exclamó Shura angustiado- eso me dolió hasta a mi…

Las amazonas, desistieron del ataque, al ver al chiquillo atontado y corrieron a levantarlo, ya tenían bien advertido que los futuros guardianes de las doce casas, eran la adoración del Patriarca y que cualquier cosa que les pasara, sería severamente castigada.

-Vamos caballerito… arriba –dijo la más joven, ayudando al muy golpeado Saga a incorporarse.

-Nadia, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al Sanatorio… este enano no se ve bien

Mientras tanto, Shura y Aiorios desde el murito de piedra donde observaban la pelea, protestaban furiosos por la paliza que recibió su amigo.

-Vamos Shu… no dejemos que esas malvadas lo toquen –apuró Aiorios angustiado por el estado de su amigo y la intervención de las guerreras.

-¿Qué hacemos con las pelotas? –preguntó el españolito, refiriéndose a los bebés que estaban al cuidado de ellos.

-Pueden quedarse aquí… estarán bien –Shaka, Mu y Aioria jugaban con una bolita roja. El lemurianito, la elevaba o movía de lugar con telequinesis y los otros dos gateaban detrás para alcanzarla, el que llegaba primero, recibía como premio el aplauso de Mu.

-Bueno…–dijo Shura encogiéndose de hombros, para luego salir corriendo detrás de Aiorios.

-Saga… Saga… ¿cómo te sientes? –Aiorios corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo sentado sobre la arena- oigan ustedes -reclamó a las amazonas- no debieron golpearlo así

-Saga no se defendió, la idea es que lo hiciera –contestó Nadia molesta.

-Nosotros lo llevamos al Sanatorio –dijo Shura sacándoles la lengua, Nadia iba a darle un reprimenda al insolente pequeño, pero la otra amazona la detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Vámonos Lince…

Shura se quedó refunfuñando, mientras Aiorios le sacudía toscamente el polvo del pelo a Saga –como tienen máscara nos tratan mal

-Saga ¿por qué no te defendiste?

El chiquillo tosió el polvo que tenía en la boca y no le contestó a Shura.

-No se defendió porque le gusta Nadia –afirmó molesto Aiorios.

-Como te va a gustar una chica que usa una máscara tan fea… a mi me dan miedo –afirmó el pequeño español, haciendo un ademán de escalofrío.

Un cuarto niño, se encontraba oculto entre la arboleda contigua, atestiguando en silencio, todo lo que pasaba en el campo de entrenamiento. En cuanto Aiorios y Shura espantaron a las guerreras, se saltó la muralla del coliseo para acercarse a sus compañeritos.

-Yo sé porqué las amazonas usan máscara –afirmó Kanon con seguridad.

Todos los chiquillos se respingaron, incluso Mu se tapó la boquita con las manos, Shaka y Aioria, seguían jugando, ajenos a aquella conversación tan particular.

-No te creo –dijo Shura con el ceño arrugado.

-Ah no… ¿y tú si sabes? –preguntó Kanon levantando una ceja y mirando al españolito hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues… pues… no, solo sé que si las vemos sin máscara, tenemos que hacer bebés con ellas –dijo Shura tembloroso, intimidado por Kanon.

-Bueno –dijo Saga pensativo- yo no quiero tener bebés… yo pensaba en…

-A ver Saga –cuestionó Kanon en tono amenazante- te gusta la chica… ¿qué querías hacer con ella?

-Yo –las mejillas de Saga se tornaron rojo carmín y entonces continuó hablando en un hilo de voz- quería… pues… darle… un beso

-GUÁCALA –gritaron al unísono Shura y Kanon, Aiorios solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Shura comenzó a limpiarse la lengua con las manos.

-Cómo vas a darle un beso a una chica con barba Saga…

Todos los niños presentes se quedaron paralizados ante la cruda afirmación de Kanon, incluso los más pequeños. Cuando el gemelo menor obtuvo la atención de sus compañeros, se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la exposición de su teoría.

-Las amazonas usan máscara porque tienen barba, no son bonitas como mamá May*

-Pero… pero ¿no es porque Atena se los ordenó? –preguntó Aiorios muy indignado.

-Aiorios ¿le crees más a un viejo libro de la biblioteca que a mi?

-Yo… pues… -Aiorios se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-Yo le creo a Kanon… él siempre nos cuenta cosas divertidas –dijo Shura dando saltitos muy contento.

-Yo no sé… Kanon es muy exagerado

Shura quiso intervenir, pero Kanon lo detuvo atravesando el brazo –está bien, Aiorios te lo voy a probar…

-¿Y cómo lo harás? Si las chicas nos ven, nos acusan con tu papá y nos tendremos que casar… yo no quiero más bebés, estos tres molestan todo el día- como si hubiera entendido lo que dijo el españolito, Shaka le dio un manotazo en la pierna.

Kanon se acuclilló a pensar, mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano, la verdad Shura tenía razón, no solo se buscarían un problema con el Patriarca, sino que iban a tener que casarse y hacer bebés… -bebés… bebés… claro- Kanon se levantó de repente muy alegre, al ver a los más chiquitines en su juego con la bolita que levitaba -chicos, tengo un plan y ellos nos van a ayudar a hacerlo…

-¿Pero cómo nos van a ayudar?... son muy enanos –preguntó Saga

-Además si les pasa algo, el Patriarca nos mata…

-Nada de qué preocuparse arquerito… todo está fríamente calculado, así probaré que no estoy mintiendo y Saga tendrá a su chica para que le de un beso

-Pero yo…

-Silencio Saga –dijo el gemelo autoritario, levantando una mano- usaremos a las pelotas, porque a las chicas les encantan los bebés…

-Bueno –dijo Shura mirando a los más pequeños- estos no están tan feos… he visto peores

-Exacto, hasta parecen muñecos –ante la afirmación de Kanon, Shaka arrugó el ceñito y Mu lo miró muy serio- y no me vean así… somos hermanitos y como hermanitos nos ayudamos

-Bueno, bueno Kanon ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-Lógico, mi querido arquero -dijo Kanon tomando el juguete que levitaba en el aire- tú te encargas de la bolita roja

* * *

**Recinto de las amazonas, media hora después**

El Recinto de las Amazonas, era un enorme espacio, donde se apostaban de forma ordenada edificios de mármol antiguos, rodeados de sencillas cabañas de madera. En una distribución muy distinta a los cánones clásicos, el amplio complejo, se dividía en tres grandes áreas: los campos de entrenamiento a los lados, las cabañas en las afueras y los baños en el centro. Estos baños eran vigilados por la guardia femenina del Santuario y era aquí donde los traviesos aprendices dorados, tenían planeado cometer su fechoría.

Los baños eran amplios salones, dentro de un edificio de orden dórico, con grandes piletas alimentadas por un manantial cercano. En este lugar, las muchachas realizaban su aseo personal y además socializaban entre ellas. Era el único espacio en el Santuario, donde las amazonas podían pasearse tranquilamente sin llevar sus máscaras puestas y por lo tanto, la entrada de cualquier intruso era absolutamente prohibida.

-Kanon –dijo Aiorios escondido detrás de un arbusto que se encontraba frente a la entrada del edificio- conté veinte guardianas… sabes, yo te creo, las amazonas tienen barba… nada que probar, vámonos por favor

-Ya estamos aquí arquero –susurró con exasperación el gemelo menor- logramos pasar las cabañas y los campos de entrenamiento… no me voy a devolver porque te dio miedo

-No tengo miedo

-Si lo tienes

-Yo creo que no deberíamos… -intentó decir Shura, sin embargo al ver la expresión de los gemelos, prefirió guardar silencio.

-Ya chicos –intervino Saga- Kanon tiene razón, ya estamos aquí, no vamos a abandonar ahora -Aiorios se cruzó de brazos enojado, sin embargo, no se fue.

Como todo un experto en estrategia militar, Kanon se colocó un pasamontañas para cubrirse la cabeza, cosa que les cayó en gracia a los otros chiquillos por los mechones azules que sobresalían y que le daban un aspecto de loco.

-Kanon… ¿y esa máscara?

-Para que no me reconozcan genio, acuérdate que nadie puede verme –Saga hizo una mueca de burla y Kanon llamó a los otros para que se acercaran- ahora… repasemos el plan –los chicos grandes se agruparon en una ronda, mientras los bebés continuaban jugando en medio de ellos- primero; esperamos que abran la puerta lo suficiente como para que pasen minigato y minipollo

Shura levantó la mano -¿cuál es minipollo?

Kanon suspiró cansado -es Shaka, recuerda que estamos en un plan de espionaje, super, ultra secreto y tenemos que llamarnos con nuestros nombres clave -los niños asintieron y Kanon se aclaró la garganta- centauro alfa… en cuanto la gran puerta se abra, lanzas la bolita muy fuerte, para que entre en el baño, lobezno** beta…

-¿Por qué beta? soy el mayor

-Porque _yo_ soy el jefe, por lo tanto soy lobezno alfa ¿entendido? -Saga se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero- bueno, tú te encargas de carnerito menor… lo colocas donde te dije

-Yo quería usar a Mu... digo a carnerito menor

–¿Vas a seguir enojado cabra dragón estelar?- Kanon le revolvió el cabello al españolito, haciendo que el chiquillo soltara un bufido- es mejor que lo haga Saga, Mu es muy gordito como para que lo cargues tú

Mu dejó escapar una risita y Shura bufó enojado.

-Bueno… en cuanto minigato y minipollo entren, esperamos que alcancen la bolita y se pongan a jugar… cuando las chicas estén enamoradas de ellos, entrará lobezno beta y hará su parte con el carnerito menor... cuando cabra dragón estelar tenga las máscaras... buscará la que necesitamos y corremos al punto de reunión, lobezno beta recoge a carnerito menor y llamamos la atención de mamá osa para que nos persiga... cuando la tengamos cerca, lobezno beta le da el beso y averigua si es cierto o no que tiene barba y listo... ¿alguna pregunta?

-No sé -dijo Aiorios sobándose la barbilla- creo que se nos olvida algo

-Nada... centauro alfa... ¿todos listos?

Los chicos asintieron un poco nerviosos, a fin de cuentas el plan no parecía tan descabellado y en cuanto Kanon dio la señal, echaron a andar la tremenda aventura.

* * *

Las amazonas normalmente se dividían en grupos para repartirse deberes y actividades y eso lo sabían los chicos. Para esa hora de la tarde, algunas ayudaban en los preparativos de las celebraciones del Solsticio de Verano y las restantes, entre ellas Nadia de Lince, iban a los baños para asearse.

Aiorios estaba preparado y en el momento en que se abrió la gran puerta de cedro para que entraran un par de chicas, lanzó la bolita roja que rodó hasta el interior del edificio, de inmediato, Aioria y Shaka gatearon felices detrás del juguete hasta que dieron con el, dentro de los baños.

Como era de esperarse, los dos bebés comenzaron a jugar a arrebatarse la bolita, tal y como lo hacían siempre, llamando inevitablemente la atención de las mujeres; la primera parte del plan había salido a la perfección.

-¿Lo vieron? –dijo Kanon orgulloso, al ver a las amazonas y guardianas deshacerse en cariños hacia los dos hermosos pequeños- a las chicas les encantan los bebés

-Talvés se los quieran dejar –Aiorios le dio un codazo a Shura- ay… yo decía

-Bueno cadetes… fase dos del plan –ordenó Kanon autoritario.

Saga asintió y rápidamente se colocó con Mu, en el lugar indicado, detrás de un arbusto, detrás de donde las amazonas dejaban las máscaras para asearse. Animado por el mayor, el lemurianito atrajo con telepatía, cada una de aquellas máscaras, que para él eran unos curiosos juguetes, mientras las mujeres se distraían, mimando a Shaka y Aioria.

Dentro del recinto, una de ellas se volvió a sus compañeras -_¿no les parece extraño?_

_-¿Qué es extraño?_

_-Bueno... aparecieron estos dos muñecos aquí y parecen no ser de nadie_

_-Estoy segura que son aprendices dorados, en un ratito los voy a dejar al Templo Principal _-contestó una pelirroja haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita a Shaka.

_-Si son aprendices dorados hay problemas rondando por allí_

_-¿Qué problema van a provocar estas ternuritas?_

Mientras tanto, detrás de los arbustos, una a una, el lemurianito elevó las máscaras y las fue colocando en el regazo de Kanon, tal como lo habían enseñado a hacerlo. Cuando las había traído todas, Shura, Kanon y Aiorios, buscaron la que pertenecía a la amazona de Lince, los minutos corrían y no daban con el objeto –lo tengo- festejó Shura, después de un rato -¿era esta verdad?

Kanon asintió contento y le dio la señal a Saga para la retirada.

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que a Aiorios se le ocurrió hacer una observación -ya recuerdo qué fue lo que se nos quedó por fuera... a ver Kanon ¿cómo sacamos a los enanos de allí?- dijo señalando hacia los baños.

-Pues van a tener que decirle a su Santidad que se los devuelva pillines

Los chiquillos se quedaron de piedra. Detrás de Aiorios, una enorme guardiana, esperaba por una explicación sensata de parte de ellos.

-Nosotros… yo… CADETES CORRAN... CORRAN –gritó Kanon, desplazándose con Aiorios lo más rápido que pudo, hasta el interior de los baños, con el fin de arrebatar los bebés a las amazonas. Por supuesto, está de más decir, que en cuanto los atolondrados chiquillos entraron al edificio, se desató la histeria entre las muchachas, buscando como cubrir sus rostros.

-Collan –gritó Mu muy contento, dando palmaditas, mientras era cargado por Saga, atrás, corrían Aiorios y Kanon, con los otros bebés y Shura se escabulló por debajo de la guardiana, para unirse al despavorido grupo, que buscaba escapar hasta alguna de las doce casas vacías para resguardarse de las furiosa turba.

Cuando iban saliendo del recinto de las amazonas, Saga chocó con una jovencita de cabello rojo, rostro pecoso y ojos de esmeralda. El chiquillo se quedó embelesado viendo a la chica y ella le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto, justo en el momento en que los otros niños pasaron a su lado y empujaron al gemelo para que no aminorara la marcha.

-SAGA... CORRE! -gritó un chiquillo enmascarado.

_¿Saga?_ -susurró la muchacha- pero... _¿qué está pasando aquí?_

* * *

**Explanada fuera del Templo Principal**

Acompañado por Lucca de Acuario, el Patriarca decidió bajar a supervisar el avance en los trabajos de decoración para la fiesta del Solsticio de Verano, la cual, se llevaría a cabo al otro día. Al llegar al lugar, se quedó maravillado, ya que todos se habían esmerado mucho, el cuadro no podía ser más encantador.

Un magnífico altar adornado con cortinajes blancos, hechos en la seda más fina, se destacaba en la parte trasera de la explanada. Rodeando el bellísimo monumento, miles de rosas color celeste, caían como cascadas por los lados del altar.

–Amadeo siempre me sorprende- decía el Patriarca maravillado.

Lucca sonrió complacido –él tiene sus buenos momentos… Shion, mira la delicia- observó el francés, señalando la mesa apostada a un lado de la planicie, llena de dulces de verano para la celebración -ojalá y los chicos lo disfruten

-Es por eso que he pedido tanto esmero para este año, quiero que ellos sean el centro de la celebración y además… -un escándalo tremendo interrumpió la charla de los dorados. A lo lejos, una nube de polvo se acercaba peligrosamente al decorado –Pero que demonios...

Shion detuvo a Lucca con un brazo –no podemos, vienen con los bebés –y suspirando resignado le dijo a su compañero- Lucca, produce una nevada… algo suave, solo para que aterricen sin matarse

-Pero se echará a perder… todo

-No me perdonaría que les pase algo... hazlo, que yo veré con qué los castigo

Los chicos más grandes corrían aterrorizados y los bebés gritaban felices por la aventura. Detrás de ellos, una turba de mujeres furiosas, trataban de darles alcance, mientras en la explanada por donde pensaban acortar camino hacia la escalinata, un grupo de afanados, hacían su mayor esfuerzo para tener todo listo para la gran fiesta del Solsticio.

En medio de la carrera, las mujeres frenaron de repente y comenzaron a hacer señas para detenerlos, Kanon entonces soltó una risilla -sí claro que nos vamos a detener...

-DETÉNGANSE ENANOS -gritaban a coro las mujeres, Shura como respuesta se volvió y les sacó la lengua, para diversión de los pequeños fugitivos.

Para cuando Kanon, quien corría triunfante delante del grupo, se percató del altar, ya era demasiado tarde. Los chiquillos venían tan rápido, que se enredaron en los cortinajes de seda blanca de la decoración, trayéndose abajo, cortinas, rosas, altar y uno que otro desafortunado, que trabajaba sobre los andamios. Gracias a Lucca, una cama de nieve amortiguó la caída de los pequeños y todos salieron ilesos.

Cuando los mayores se acercaron para averiguar la identidad de los causantes de semejante desastre, se encontraron con tres bebés felices jugando en la nieve y cuatro chiquillos más grandes emergiendo de donde quedaron enterrados. Shion y Lucca se abrieron paso entre los curiosos y cuando los niños terminaron de sacudirse, se toparon con muchos rostros severos y al gran Patriarca cruzado de brazos frente a ellos, tamborileando los dedos en un brazo.

-Están en serios, serios... serios problemas jovencitos...

* * *

**Declaración de Saga**

Para el pequeño Saga, esa era su primera "corte marcial", pero no la última que enfrentaría en su infancia.

El Patriarca Shion, junto con Amadeo de Piscis, Lucca de Acuario y Barahaim de Altar, se encontraban sentados en el Salón Dorado, muy serios, frente al futuro caballerito de géminis, quien trataba de no soltar el llanto debido a la impresión de sentirse acorralado, frente a los más sabios de la Orden y sobre todo por la impresión que le causaba la imponente presencia de su padre.

-Señores, estamos aquí reunidos para establecer el grado de culpabilidad y la participación de los aprendices dorados, en el caso de invasión al campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas y posterior destrucción del altar para el Solsticio, ocurrido esta tarde. Primero, hemos hecho pasar a declarar al aprendiz de Géminis, Saga… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve… su Santidad

-Bien Saga, ya tienes nueve años… dime una cosa –Saga tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- ¿por qué decidieron robarle las máscaras a las amazonas?

-Porque… porque –realmente Saga no quería confesar que todo comenzó porque le gustaba Nadia, mucho menos decírselo a su padre.

-Saga, eres mi hijo mayor… sé que eres un niño sensato y valiente, de verdad me extraña que te involucres en algo como esto

-Es que –el chiquillo trataba de mantener ecuanimidad, pero no lo lograba.

-Saga... hijo

-Es que...

-¿Sí?

-Queríamos saber si era cierto que las amazonas tenían barba...

**Declaración de Aiorios **

-No me quiero casar su Santidad… tengo que cuidar de Aioria

-Aioros… hijito, tú sabes qué pasa cuando un caballero le ve el rostro a una amazona ¿verdad?

Aiorios asintió derramando algunas lágrimas.

-No estoy listo para casarme... y no quiero, además no vi el rostro de ninguna amazona

-¿Me cuentas qué sucedió?

El chiquillo asintió lloroso -bueno... todo comenzó cuando... quisimos probar por qué las amazonas usan máscara y de paso le buscaríamos una novia para Saga...

Conforme avanzaba el relato de Aiorios, Shion asentía automáticamente, pasando del desconcierto a la ira y de la ira a la resignación.

-Entonces... tiré la bolita al baño, porque Kanon dijo que a las chicas les encantan y Saga fue con Mu, a robar la de Lince, para probar si de verdad usan barba y entonces Shura, Kanon y yo las revisamos todas y Shura la encontró... pero cuando nos íbamos a ir, nos pillaron con ellas en los regazos, y tuvimos que rescatar las pelotas y huir...

Los mayores presentes no sabían si reírse o llorar.

**Declaración de Shura**

-Yo les dije que no lo hicieran

-Bueno Shura, ¿qué fue lo qué les dijiste que no hicieran?

-Que no hicieran lo que hicieron

-Pero ¿qué no tenían que hacer?

-Lo que hicieron

Shion suspiró cansado, tenía media hora de la misma retahíla con Shura, el chiquillo estaba con el ceño fruncido y contestaba enojado.

-¿Pero hicieron lo que les dijiste que no hicieran? –Shura asintió molesto.

El Patriarca se dio por vencido -bien Shura, puedes volver a tu lugar

**Declaración de la amazona en jefe**

-Usted afirma que algunas de las amazonas perdieron sus máscaras a manos de los aprendices dorados…

-Sí su Santidad... usaron a los bebés como señuelo, el enmascarado era el líder – Shion se volvió hacia Kanon, quien mecía las piernas tranquilamente.

-Corelia, sabe que su acusación es muy grave… ¿podría señalar su aprendiza, cuál de estos chicos le quitó la máscara?

Al lado de la amazona de mayor, una chiquilla rubia de unos diez años, se encontraba postrada delante del Patriarca. La aprendiza, estaba temblorosa por el llanto y sin dejar de temblar levantó su mano derecha, con el índice extendido, buscando al culpable de su deshonra.

Los chiquillos mayores tragaron con dificultad y Aiorios suplicaba en silencio a la diosa que por favor lo eximiera de casarse tan joven. Saga estaba pálido y Shura, mantenía los bracitos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, Aioria, Shaka y Mu, jugaban ajenos a todo aquello, sentados a los pies de sus hermanitos mayores.

-Fue él –dijo con voz temblorosa la chiquilla, Aiorios tragó con dificultad y se dispuso a enfrentar el castigo que se le venía y a asumir su responsabilidad. Inflando el pecho, se levantó para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba quien sería su pareja... de por vida. El pobre niño, pensaba en su futuro al cuidado de su mujer y sus hijos. Sus sueños infantiles, en los cuales, los miembros de la Orden cantaban sus hazañas heroicas de generación en generación, se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes.

-Ese no –dijo la chiquilla ante la grata sorpresa del pequeño centauro- el otro –terminó ella señalando al lemurianito, quien jugaba junto a Shaka y Aioria, de arrebatarse cubitos de colores.

-¿Mu? –preguntó Lucca, la chiquilla asintió- ¡pero Mu tiene trece meses!

La aprendiza rubia se echó a llorar por su desgracia, no solo tenía que lidiar con la vergüenza de que un bebé de trece meses le hubiera despojado de su máscara, sino que además tenía que comprometerse con él.

-Maestra... yo no me quiero casar con un bebé... -gimió histérica.

-Corelia -dijo Shion sobándose las sienes- llévatela... por favor

**Declaración de Mu**

El pequeñito de no más de un metro de estatura, se encontraba de pie en la silla de los acusados frente a los caballeros mayores de la Orden. El chiquitín jugaba con unos cubos de madera de colores, golpeándolos en la gran mesa de madera del antiguo salón, ajeno al problema en el que estaba metido.

-No puedes hacerle un interrogatorio a Mu, es ridículo Shion –susurró Amadeo al Patriarca, para no ser escuchado por los otros dos mayores.

Shion se mantuvo impasible, actitud que Amadeo entendió perfectamente y decidió no decir más, así que se recogió en su silla en silencio, al igual que los otros dos, sentía que esto iba más allá de la razón.

Ignorando la opinión de los caballeros presentes, Shion se levantó de su asiento, se quitó la máscara, para obtener la atención del pequeño y se acuclilló a su lado con una máscara de amazona en las manos –Mu- el bebé de inmediato lo volvió a ver con los ojitos curiosos –dile a papá si has visto esto antes

El bebé se emocionó mucho con el objeto y comenzó a llamarlo con la manita –mano... ete… ete… ete mano –de pronto la máscara empezó a elevarse y flotó por los aires, hasta posarse en el regazo de Kanon.

El Patriarca sonrió, habían descubierto una parte del misterio.

**Declaración de Shaka y Aioria**

-Aioria planeas guardar silencio al respecto –afirmó el Patriarca, sentado en el piso frente al bebé que le sostenía la mirada.

El pequeño ni siquiera balbuceó.

Aioria, sé que me entiendes… ¿verdad que te gusta esto? -preguntó Shion mostrándole la bolita roja, el bebé balbuceó entusiasmado y gateó rápidamente hasta donde él estaba para tomar su juguete.

Lucca se acercó a Amadeo y le cuchicheó en el oído –creo que Shion está llevando esto demasiado lejos

-Quiere darle una lección a los gemelos

-Si ¿pero interrogar a los bebés? -Amadeo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Shaka... ¿quién los llevó donde las amazonas?

Nunca se supo si fue telequinesia de Shion o un coeficiente intelectual muy alto en Shaka, pero en cuanto el Patriarca hizo la pregunta, el bebé señaló con su índice diminuto a Kanon y luego siguió jugando con sus manitas.

-Es todo... pueden retirar a los pequeños

**Declaración de Kanon**

-Yo no tuve nada que ver pa… digo… su Santidad

-Ajá –Shion levantó los puntitos de su frente a sabiendas de lo ladino que era su hijo, Amadeo dejó entrever una risilla- muy bien Kanon, tenemos un objeto que fue recogido como evidencia en el lugar de los hechos- Shion le mostró la bolita roja.

-No me pueden obligar a confesar... no sé qué eso... nunca lo había visto

-¿Con que si?... entonces... piensas guardar silencio

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

Otra vez, Kanon asintió con la cabeza.

-Que quede escrito entonces

* * *

**Conclusiones y sentencia**

El Patriarca se mantenía impávido, con los brazos sobre la mesa y sin articular palabra, estaba estudiando las reacciones de los niños que estaban sentados al frente de ellos. A su lado derecho Amadeo y Lucca y a su diestra Barahaim de Altar, todos con expresiones severas.

Mientras tanto, tres de los cuatro culpables, sufrían esperando por la sentencia, la cual estaba escrita en un pergamino que el lemuriano mayor tenía en frente suyo y cuyo borde, delineaba con el índice. Al ver las caritas de preocupación y arrepentimiento genuino de Aiorios, Shura y sobre todo de Saga, Shion rió detrás de la máscara, sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver la risilla triunfal que bailaba en los labios de Kanon.

_Conozco esa carita de satisfacción... cree que esta vez se va a salir con la suya_

Viendo que la tortura era demasiada, el Patriarca se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer la sentencia.

Caballeros -dijo saludando al jurado- aprendices dorados -los niñitos hicieron reverencia- considerando:

-Que los hechos acontecidos, fueron confirmados gracias a las pruebas y a testigos que los presenciaron.

-Que Saga actuó obedeciendo a un sentimiento -el aludido sonrió aliviado, al menos su padre había comprendido la razón que lo llevó a seguirle la corriente a Kanon- un sentimiento por lo demás superficial... anteponiéndolo a su deber como futuro caballero dorado y sobre todo a su deber como hermano mayor -al pobre niño se le borró la sonrisa.

-Que Aiorios y Shura decidieron seguir, por voluntad propia, el plan ideado por el autor intelectual de los hechos, a sabiendas de que iba en contra de los lineamientos de la Sagrada Orden de Atena.

-Que está comprobada la participación de los aprendices de Leo, Virgo y Aries en los hechos acontecidos.

-Que los bebés fueron los _únicos_ en ver los rostros de las amazonas y que afortunadamente para ustedes y sus jóvenes pellejos, se encuentran ilesos.

-Que destruyeron el trabajo que tan afanosamente habían realizado muchas personas para la fiesta del Solsticio.

-Que la afrenta provocada por ustedes es considerada una falta grave.

El Sagrado Consejo de Caballeros Dorados, ha decidido:

-Que los cuatro aprendices mayores, deben reparar los daños causados a los preparativos de la fiesta del Solsticio, durante toda la noche de hoy.

-Los cuatro aprendices mayores, deben disculparse en público con la Orden de las Amazonas.

-Como Patriarca debo hacer cumplir la Ley de las Amazonas -aquí Shion disfrutó de la angustia reflejada en las cuatro caritas de los niños mayores- así que al conocer los rostros de las guerreras, Mu, Shaka y Aioria, quedan comprometidos hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para unirse en matrimonio...

-NOOOO -se pararon los cuatro niños.

El Patriarca prosiguió con la lectura -...a menos que el autor intelectual acepte su culpa y cumpla el castigo que impongan las amazonas, siempre y cuando esté dentro de los límites de lo razonable

Los chicos se volvieron hacia Kanon, sin embargo, el chico seguía en el más profundo silencio.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Kanon? -preguntó al final el maestro de Altar.

La presión, los nervios y la angustia hicieron mella en la férrea voluntad de Kanon, tanto, que de repente soltó el llanto y en medio de la conmoción, corrió a hincarse frente a su padre llorando a lágrima viva -si su Santidad... lo confieso... fui yo... yo... tuve la culpa -al pobre peliazul las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta- lo siento... es que... no cases a los pequeñitos... por favor

Ante la mirada enternecida de los caballeros mayores y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el enmascarado rostro del Patriarca, Kanon confesó todas y cada una de las acciones que llevaron al grupito a cometer el mayor ultraje registrado, al Recinto de las Amazonas y a su honor de guerreras.

-Kanon, mi pequeño travieso -a Shion lo enterneció tanto la confesión de su hijo, que dejando de lado el protocolo, lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició los rebeldes cabellos azules -¿puedo saber por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que... -Kanon refugió la carita en el pecho de su papá y lloró con más fuerza- yo quería que Nadia me quisiera dar un beso a mi y no a Saga

Los mayores se volvieron a ver entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos, los niños no podían creer lo que habían escuchado y Saga se sentía francamente sorprendido.

* * *

Cuatro pequeñitos limpiaban el desorden causado por ellos en la explanada donde al otro día se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del Solsticio.

-Así que también te gusta Nadia

Shura y Aiorios dejaron de trabajar para escuchar la discusión entre los dos hermanos.

-No... me gusta Altea

Saga dejó su herramienta de lado -pero... ¿te gusta Altea?

-Si

-Pero le dijiste a papá que...

-Lo sé

Al arquerito y al español se quedaron con la boca abierta -tu le dijiste al Patriarca que te gustaba Nadia y que querías hacer bebés con ella

-Yo no dije lo de los bebés Shura

-Bueno... es que... ¿no es eso lo que haces con una amazona?

-NO SHURA -gritaron los tres chiquillos al unísono.

-Bueno... yo decía -dijo el pequeño español cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno Kanon ¿por qué mentiste?

El aludido se encogió de hombros -porque era la mejor forma de que la vieras sin máscara... te tengo una sorpresa hermanito... Nadia... es hora- ante la mirada atónita de los aprendices, la amazona de Lince, salió de detrás de una de las cortinas y saludó con la mano a los chicos -si le decía a padre la verdad, el castigo hubiera sido casar a los enanos y prefiero limpiar los desastres...

-Kanon... eres un mentiroso

El gemelo se echó una risilla -pero valió la pena- la muchacha se acercó a Saga y al hacerlo, Kanon empujó a sus compañeritos para sacarlos de allí.

-Yo quiero ver -dijo Shura volviéndose a la parejita.

-No Shuris -Aiorios se hizo a la tarea de sacar al curioso español fuera de allí- eso se hace sin testigos

-¿Van a hacer bebés?

-NO SHURA

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Nadia se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto un aniñado rostro pecoso y expresivos ojos verdes. Acercándose al sorprendido Saga, se agachó para quedar a la altura de él, y dejó escapar una risilla tímida -no sabía que tenías un gemelo hasta que lo conocí hoy, me contó el lío que se armó -ella bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron- bueno... Saga, aquí estoy -dijo tocando su mejilla con el índice.

_No tiene barba_ -pensó el chiquillo, mientras la contemplaba- _qué bonita es..._

A Saga le temblaban las rodillas, sin embargo, si algo le sobraba era perspicacia y por lo tanto, sabía que seguramente, esa oportunidad no se repetiría. A sabiendas de que podría meterse en un problema mayúsculo, se paró de puntillas y desviando su boquita de la mejilla, le obsequió un besito en los labios a la joven amazona de Lince. De inmediato, el pequeño, se volvió sonrojado y corrió despavorido, dejando a la desconcertada muchacha paralizada de la sorpresa.

En cuanto Saga desapareció, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios a ella, mientras los acariciaba como si así pudiera reproducir la maravillosa sensación provocada por aquel inocente beso -_si querías un beso Saga... era solo cuestión de pedirlo..._

* * *

**Informe actual**

Kanon y Saga son solteros empedernidos y aunque su padre clama por nietos, no piensan comprometerse al menos en los próximos diez años. Todavía conservan la mala costumbre de interferir en los planes de conquista del otro, ya sea con buena o mala intención.

Aiorios está felizmente enamorado de la vida y en el Santuario sus hazañas a favor de la diosa, quedaron plasmadas en los registros de la antigua biblioteca, así que serán recordadas de generación en generación.

Shura es un conquistador nato y tiene muy claro que no quiere bebés por ahora. Sin embargo, entrena con empeño y perfecciona sus técnicas, para cuando decida tenerlos.

Mu tiene a cargo un pequeño aprendiz que lo mantiene ocupado durante todo el día, así que piensa que su cuota de bebés ya está saldada. Por el momento, no tiene planes serios con nadie, pero no los descarta.

Aioria está comprometido con una amazona que no aparece en esta historia, pero que es su pareja por definición. Tuvo deslices en su juventud, pero finge demencia cuando se le pregunta al respecto.

Shaka… Shaka es Shaka.

FIN

* * *

_*En mis historias, la mamá adoptiva de los gemelos es May, la mamá biológica de Mu_

**_Lo de los lobeznos es por lo de los gemelos hijos de la loba, Cástor y Pólux_


End file.
